parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gummi Bears meet Snow White and the Seven dwarfs part 9
and suddenly the dwarfs believe that their cottage is bewitched Doc look our house the lights lit dwarfs Jiminy Crickets the door is open the chiminey is smoking something in there maybe a witch a ghost or a goblin a demon or dragon Grumpy mark my words theres trouble a brewing felt it coming all day my corns hurt Happy gosh Bahful thats a bad sign what do we do sneak up on it Doc yes sneak up squeak up follow me th dwarfs go inside to investigate and the door slams Dwarfs shh Dopey to the door shh and they search the whole cottage to see what might be at foot Doc careful men lets search every cook in granny cook in lets search everywhere ssh quiet the floors been swept Grumpy the chairs been dusted Happy our windows been washed Bashful gosh our cobwebs are missing Doc why the whole place is clean Grumpy theres dirty work afoot Sneezy sinks empty hey someone stole our dishes Happy they aint stolen theyre hid in the cupboard Bashful my cups been washed sugars gone something cooking smells good Grumpy dont touch it you fools it might be posion and the pot hisses at them see a witches brew Doc look what happened to our stable table Bashful flowers huh look golden rod Sneezy oh no dont do it take them away my nose my hay fever you know i cant stand it i cant ac ac but they put their fingers under his nose to prevent sneezing Sneezy ah thanks achoo and he sneezes causing wind to come Grumpy you crazy fool a fine time you picked to sneeze Sneezy i cant help it when you gotta you gotta you gotta its coming ah ah but before the sneeze can come the dwarfs tie his beard together to prevent it Sneezy ah thanks Grumpy quiet you fool youre gonna get us all killed but the birds like that idea and squak and peck Happy ah whats that the dwarfs run scared Grumpy sounded close its in this room right now Doc its up there Bashful yeah in the bedroom someone has to go up and chase it down Doc gives Dopey the candlelight Doc take it dont be nervous dont be afraid were right behind you Dwarfs yeah right behind you Dopey walks upstairs and sees figures covered in the blankets and runs dowbn scared coverd in pans and pots Doc here it comes dont let it out hold it shut as Dopey comes out the door the other dwarfs attack him dwarfs here it comes nows our chance they jump on him and break it take that Doc hold it men its only Dopey Dwarfs did you see it how big was it was it a dragon did it have horns was it breathing fire was it drooling what was it doing and Dopey immiates the snoring Doc he says its monsters asleep in our beds Grumpy lets attack them while theyre sleeping they march inside and go upstairs Category:Snow White Parts